


Newest Addition To The Park

by Fields_of_Heather



Series: Tony's Jurassic Park-verse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Family Feels, Multi, One Shot, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fields_of_Heather/pseuds/Fields_of_Heather
Summary: A small follow up to my other story, Tony Stark's "Real Life" Jurassic Park.When we last saw them.... I (Reader) was four months pregnant with Steve's son. Now it's time to welcome the newest member of the Rogers/Barnes family!Also.... a snap shot/time skip showing just how much Steve's son is like him..... or is he like me? Maybe both of us.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Tony's Jurassic Park-verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149719
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	Newest Addition To The Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Something_0r_0ther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_0r_0ther/gifts).



> Something_0r_0ther asked for a chapter about Steve's son and I couldn't get this out of my head.
> 
> If you've never read my other story, Tony Stark's "Real Life" Jurassic Park, this might not make much sense to you but hopefully you'll still get some laughs out of it.
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Newest Addition to the Park

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The first cry of a newborn filled the air.

Outside the delivery room, the gathered "family" cheered. Tony threw his arms in the air like he'd gotten a touchdown. Pepper smiled while bouncing Edwin on her hip. Morgan danced around with her "cousin" Sarah in her arms. Sam, Scott and Clint exchanged high-fives. Wanda tossed little James in the air, making the five year old laugh. Natasha leaned against the wall with that all knowing half smile on her face. Thor bellowed, throwing an arm around Loki, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here... or maybe he wanted to stab his brother. Sometimes it's hard to tell the difference.

Inside the delivery room, the rest of the Avengers greeted the newest member of the family.

"Hi." I gasped, holding my newborn son to my chest, "Hey, there. I'm your mommy!"

Not that the tiny boy cared. His little face was scrunched up in anger and he voiced his displeasure at being evicted from his first home. His eyes were closed, so I couldn't see their color yet but that mop of blond hair on top his hear could only have come from Steve.

Speaking of Steve.....

"I swear to God, Steve, if you faint I'm not going to catch you." Bucky laughed, one hand on his best friends back, trying to keep him steady.

Steve did look like he was ready to hit the floor. He took several deep breaths, willing his hands and knees to stop shaking. He could hardly believe it. This was real! Really, really real!

He was a father.

Not that he wasn't a father to Sarah and James. He loved those two with his whole heart. He would die for them. But this was different. This tiny life was his; his blood, his DNA.

His legacy.

"Steve? Steve?" I glare at him, "STEVE! Pull yourself together Captain!"

Steve stands up straight and after a moment to take a deep breath, he steps forward to stand next to the hospital bed. He gives me that bashful smile that makes butterflies flutter in my stomach, "Sorry about that, Sweetheart."

"It's okay, just don't zone out anymore." I smile, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"I'll try." Steve chuckles before turning his gaze to our son. He's quieted down, his little face more relaxed now that he's calm. Steve reaches out and cups the little blond head. "Hey, we've been waiting for you, little man."

"Yeah." Bucky chuckles, moving around to my other side. He leans in to lay a kiss on my forehead, "Good job, Doll!"

"So," Dr Anderson says. I'd completely forgotten she was still in the room, "Do we have a name yet?"

"I think so." I say, running a finger over my son's little fist, "Abraham... for Dr Erskine. If not for him, I never would have met Steve or Bucky. His work made my family possible."

"I like it." Steve leans over and kisses my forehead, his eyes suspiciously wet.

"What about a middle name?" Dr Anderson asks.

Bucky leans over and whispers in my ear. I look up at him surprised, "Are you sure? I know how you's two can get."

Bucky grumbles halfheartedly, "We already picked him as godfather. Might as well finish inflating his ego."

I can't help but laugh, "Okay then. His name is Abraham Samuel Rogers."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Five Years Later.....

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Steve and I walk into the school's main office.

For once, Sarah isn't waiting in the principal's office. At least one a month, we get called down for Sarah using her magic in school, usually for hexing someone who pissed her off or picking on James.

This time, it's James and Abe sitting on the horrible, orange chairs.

Nine year old James has a bruise on his cheek and a nasty scrape on his chin. Beside him, five year old Abe has a black eye and a smear of blood under his nose.

"What happened?" I ask, sighing.

"He started it!" they say in stereo, pointing at the boy sitting on the other side of the room. Whoever he is, he got the worst of the fight. He looks to be about the same age as James, with two black eyes, a busted lip and his clothes torn in several places.

"Okay.... start at the beginning." I say, taking a seat next to Abe while Steve sits next to James.

Turns out the boy, who I learned was named Josh, had been picking on one of the Kindergarten kids. He had taken their lunch box and kept hitting the boy with it. Abe had confronted him, telling him to give the lunch box back. Josh had knocked Abe to the ground.

Bad idea.

Abe was very much his father's son. Most of the time he was a sweetheart and already showed a love for art, but if you got his Irish up, watch out! Abe jumped to his feet, and using a move Natasha would later deny teaching him, tackled the boy's legs, brought him to the ground and jumped on the much larger boy's chest.

By the time James realized his little brother was in a fight, Abe had blackened both of Josh's eyes but gotten a bloody nose and black eye himself. James, my sweet angel who would never hurt a fly, taped into some undiscovered wealth of anger and dove into the fray.

In the end, all three boys were suspended for fighting.

We walked out of the office, my arm around James and Steve carrying Abe.

"Abe." Steve said softly, "While I'm proud of you wanting to help that kid, next time you see someone being picked on, find a teacher and let them know. Okay?"

"Okay." Abe says, pressing his face against his father's neck.

I stop in the outer office, sitting down in the waiting area so I'm closer to James' height, "James." I pull him in front of me and hold his hands. He has his head down, hiding behind his brown bangs. "I'm proud of you for protecting your little brother." He peeks up at me through the fringe, "But next time, get the teacher's attention. I don't like seeing you boys hurt."

"Okay, mom." he says softly. I pull him in for a hug.

"THIS IS BULLSHIT!"

Josh's mother is shouting as she drags her son out of the principal's office, "My baby gets jumped by two animals, beaten to a pulp and HE GETS SUSPENDED?"

Standing up, I step between James and the woman, "Excuse me? What did you call my boys?"

Steve curses softly under his breath, hearing the ice in my voice.

The woman turns to me, face red and snarls, "You heard me. Those two are animals. You should be ashamed of yourself for raising two bullies!"

"Bitch, I dare you to say that again." I hiss.

She does.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Now this brings back memories." Bucky chuckles as he stands in the waiting room of the local police station, "It's been a long time since I bailed someone out."

Steve rolls his eyes, sitting in a chair with Abe in his lap, James and Sarah sitting on either side of him, "You're never going to let that go are you?"

Bucky grins at Steve, "How many times was it? Six? Seven?"

"It was five." Steve huffs, "And you were there next to me two of them."

Abe looks up at his daddy, his clear blue eyes wide, "Is mommy going to jail?"

"No, buddy." Steve hugs his son close, "Mommy's coming home with us."

Just then, the door opens and I walk out followed by the lawyer Tony sent.

"Mom!" James launches himself across the room, wrapping himself around my legs, "Are you okay? Did you get any prison tattoos? Did you shank anyone?"

I look down at my son incredulously, "James! I was only back there a couple hours...... and where did you learn about shanks?"

"Aunt Natasha!" he chirps happily.

"Of course." I groan. Abe climbs down off Steve's lap and runs over to me. I scoop my baby boy up and hug him. When he presses his face against my neck I can feel his tears on my skin, "Abe, sweetie. What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to go away!" he sniffles.

"Oh sweetie." I say, rubbing his back, "I'm not going anywhere. I promise." 

"Mom! That was so badass!" Sarah grins, "I can't wait to tell my friends my mom beat up another mom!"

"Sarah, language!" I say, shaking my head. I say goodbye to the lawyer and try to herd my family out of the station.

"So," Bucky smirks at me as we walk towards the black SUV sent to pick us up, "Now that you're out of the big house, what do you wanna do first?" He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

I roll my eyes at him. "I wanna go home and forget this day ever happened." I say, climbing in the back of our ride.

"That's gonna be hard to do." Bucky chuckles.

I don't understand what Bucky is talking about until we roll up to the compound. I step out of the car to see a large banner across the front of the building. It says "WELCOME HOME JAILBIRD" with little cartoon versions of me with black and white jumpsuits on.

"TONY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

the end.


End file.
